User blog:Kirbymassattack/My Worms to story!
Chapter 1 : My Worm has born In Worms Factory of Feb 6, 2012, My Worm has borned! His name is Kena! His maximum Health is 16, His Next Level is 35! I will enjoy take care my worm! In Garden of Feb 7, 2012, My Worm want to play a game! I said "Yes",My Worm will play with me! In Fountain of Feb 7, 2012, My Worm hate swimming and I saw a Grave write : lies Kabo, I can't belive get killed 2 times, I will respawn at My home!, Oh dear! This is my friend! I gonna quick take a look! In Kabo's Home of Feb 7, 2012, I said : Hello, My friend human dies! So Kabo join my team! Her level is 6, Her Maximum health is 54, Her Next level is 212! Now i have 2 Worms, Kena and Kabo In Graveyard of Feb 7, 2012, I epliogue this grave write : lies nadiya2000's friend! I have died by Old age! :(, But That worm has born, His name is Nick, His maximum Health is 19, His Next Level is 36! Now i have 3 worms, Kena an Kabo and Nick! In 100M Dash of Feb 7, 2012, My worms gonna race with 7 Other worms! He say : Go! All of the worm will start running! But Armageddon is started! 100M Dash has destroyed! Kena misses, Kabo get owned, Nick get owned, All of the worm has get killed in 100M Dash! I only have 1 worms and 2 worms in home! In Weapon Factory of Feb 8, 2012, I will make Bazooka and Grenade for Kena, Kena's Favorite weapon is Bazooka and Grenade, After complete, I give Kena for Bazookas and Grenades In My Fort of Feb 11, 2012, My Worms was completed a Tower! We need to get some crates! At My Home of Feb 15, 2012, Nick and Kabo play togeter! Kena joined play togeter! I have be happy! :) In Worms Factory of Feb 18, 2012, My 4th Worm as Borned! Her name is Maria! Her maximum Health is 21, Her Next Level is 29! I have 4 Worms! In Shop of Feb 26, 2012, My Worms go shopping! I have 1,000 coins! I have to buy some weapons! I buyed some weapons, it will be cost 474 coins, I have 526 coins! In Park of Mar 4, 2012, Attention! We have the mission! All of the worm has joined mission! Attempting the mission! In Mission 1 of Mar 11, 2012, My Worms keep fighting and killed all enemy worms! Mission Completed! Kirbymassattack 14:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 2 : We have the mission! In Resting Room of Mar 11, 2012, After Completed First Mission, We built Resting Room to rest it! Sorry, I late for editing my blog! Mar 29, 2012, Worms has captured Warioware skinned on my skin osu! In Resturant of Mar 29, 2012, We have eaten Hamburger, Cookies, Pancakes and Hot Dogs, We has no longer hunger! In Party of Apr 17, 2012, Banana Bomb has been explode to all-star Party :( Category:Blog posts